Loyal Burden
by Rainy-01
Summary: Nalie a passinate Amazon is convinced to go to a mysterious building with a striking woman. Nalie finds herself the creature she loathes the most and is sucked into the Volturi.


Chapter 1: Libishomen

I was walking in a normal looking hallway with a regular group of people―with one astounding exception―into an eerie dark room. The exception was a beautiful pale woman with remarkably tight clothes the men were drooling over. I rolled my eyes. I went through the door as three more people walked out.

A man with muddled bronze colored hair with pitch black eyes and a cloak on was too beautiful to be true walked out. His arms were around a girl who looked plain next to him but still seemed to belong there. Both her arms were wrapped around his waist holding him tightly. She had wide chocolate eyes and she looked terrifyingly up at him while he rushed her out. His look told me if any one stood in his way they wouldn't see the light of day again. Following the couple was a pixie-like tiny woman who was glaring all the same but still looked better than an angel. She stood protectively over the brown-eyed girl like an older sister would.

What the heck was up with all these stunning people?

The room we walked into was something else entirely. Dark stones covered the wall and a bright blinding beam of light streamed in from the windows at the top of the walls that were soaring. This was definitely a good place for scary stories. The pretty blonde woman, Heidi, had promised me scary stories if I followed. I didn't hesitate following, my foster parents would notice my disappearance soon…once they were over their drunken haze and the coming hangover. This was beyond doubt more promising then getting beat by the idiots.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" A whispery voice thrilled. I was in the back of the group with no help with my fourteen year old height issues, so I couldn't see the man speaking. I finally saw him.

Beautiful, yet again, but _everyone _in the room was good-looking and pale, it made me want to crawl under a rock. The man speaking was an out spoken leader with long black hair to his shoulders. His eyes were black with a burgundy tint around the edge that should have tipped me off in the first place that something was wrong. He smiled hugely. I looked around gauging the atmosphere. It was hungry. How strange. I was watching a woman walking when her hand passed under the beam of sun. It shimmered like a diamond before she drew it back at inhuman speed.

"No!" I gasped. The leader looked at me with curious eyes. My mind stuttered over the legends of my people. That was how my parents were killed. I knew it, the elders of my tribe knew it but they were too protective to tell me. Vampires. I hated them with a vengeance. The Amazons had millions of stories and myths of vampires, and that one movement caught my attention. No, no, no, no, it couldn't be! That is when the nightmare started. The vampires pounced on the humans and horrific screaming started. I stumbled back tears threatening to blind me. My back hit the door.

The leader moved up to me with inhuman speed. His hand hooked around my throat. I was absolutely terrified but brave I knew what these monstrosities were.

"_Libishomen_!" I spat. His head cocked to the side not releasing the grasp on my throat chocking me.

"You're an Amazon. How curious," He whispered amused.

"Yes, I know what you are. Monsters! Demons! Go to hell!" I gasped bravely. My heart was hammering and I was terrified but extremely curious and very livid. A weird mix of emotion, His brow furrowed his fingers tips squeezed harder at my throat. He seemed to be reading something.

"Very curious indeed." He released his grasp on my throat. My head swam dizzily as the oxygen finally made it's way back up to my brain. All the vampires in the room were looking at me and the leader, the rest of the humans were dead it only took them twenty seconds to kill them. I tried not to look at the drained bodies that would throw me over the edge.

"You're name?" I looked up at him defiantly. No matter what I wouldn't let this creature see my fear even if he could hear my heart beat. His expression became more amused. I would never give into them.

"Name?" He repeated. I snorted and stood slowly my back still against the wall. "Jane, darling?" He called. An angelic looking girl who looked my age only insanely perfect came up beside him.

"Please convince her to speak for me?" He asked politely.

"Yes, master," She said. She looked at me…and my knees buckled. The pain was nothing I ever felt before. The burning, the burning was nothing I could describe. It hurt so much. I screamed out. The fire burned through me quickly in an unbearable surge. I wanted to die then to have never lived so I wouldn't have to feel this. It was unbearable and it only made my adrenaline hike to make it sharper. Then the pain dispersed. My eyes fluttered open expecting the see my body burned to ash. She was supernaturally talented.

"Now, your name?" He asked politely again. I gasped trying the catch my breath.

"Nalie," I breathed. He smiled.

"Aro." He introduced himself. "Now isn't that so much better to do it the easy way?" Tears finally erupted. Jane snorted.

"Now my darling you are truly something I had never expected it." His finger brushed against my cheek. His head cocked to the side again. "Your life has been nothing but dread and it has changed you, you don't think the same as a human. You're different…special. You deserve a better life."

"What?" Jane snarled.

"Marcus?" Aro called ignoring Jane's furious expression. Another vampire looking like Aro came up.

"Yes, brother?" He whispered like a sigh without emotion.

"What are her ties?"

"There are none she is independent."

"Extraordinary," Aro breathed. He looked down at me with a lust in his eyes.

"Felix? Take her to Santiago tell him she will be joining us Chelsea dear please join him. I'm intrigued to see how she turns out."

"Yes, master," They said at the same time. I gasped at what he meant. They were going to turn me. I don't know why I did it but I pounced to my feet and ran. Suddenly Felix, a huge vampire pulled me into his arms where I was astonishingly uncomfortable. I had no chance. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Then they swept out of the room gracefully and horrifyingly fast as if I hadn't ran at all.

We were in a different room in a heartbeat. I was disoriented and fading quickly with the all the head trauma. My head and stomach were heaving unnervingly. I wanted to wake up to this being a bad dream but I knew better the pain was all to accurate.

The room was a perfect small circle. A desk was directly across from the door with huge bookcases reaching up to the tall ceiling were behind it. The room was dark except the yellowed light coming from the small lamp. A small bed was pushed to the wall at my left.

The vampire sitting at the desk was tall was medium built. His hair was dark brown contrasting his beautiful white face.

"Hmm," He murmured.

"Aro, wants you to turn her," Felix said. Santiago―I assumed―nodded.

I was stiff and petrified. I didn't want this! I didn't want to become the monster I fear and hated so much. I couldn't speak out a word. What could I do? These were inhumanly, fast, strong, and horrifying creatures, and I was a powerless human. All I could hope for was death but I knew that wouldn't come. Suddenly I thought of the brown-eyed girl walking with the guy―who was a vampire―she had walked out alive.

"Lay her there." Felix put me on the bed but I paid no attention my mind was elsewhere. The girl had been clinging to the vampire for her life it seemed. She didn't seem scared for herself but for the group I was with. She wasn't uncomfortable with that vampire. She had left alive, human. Why?

I was suddenly aware of Santiago leaning towards my neck his teeth exposed. I struggled to get away from them but Felix was holding me with a sturdy grasp that was indisputable. My breathing hitched above normal my heart racing more rapidly than ever before when his teeth sank into my neck. I cried out when the razor sharp teeth cut me. I could feel the stiffness of Santiago's jaw as he released my neck. I could see the scorching thirst in his eyes. Seconds later the burning appeared at my neck.

It was like Jane's burn but a thousands times hotter. If that was possible. The burn started from my neck. It surpassed anything I had ever felt even the pain from Jane. A skin-crawling scream escaped my lips as it raged on. It quickly spread over my whole body smoldering in it's fiery strength. My heart hammering seemed to feed it giving it strength. The fire blazed thoroughly touching every inch of my body scorching it into infinity. It was incomparable, unsurpassed, and without a doubt down right excruciating.

I knew what would happen next once my mind cleared itself from rejecting the pain. I felt my body quiver and lurch at each blazing flame a scream accompanied with it. I tried to ignore it but that was unattainable.

I knew my future. I wanted to refuse it, but it was inevitable. I was going to be a Libishomen, a demon who was a blood thirsty killer with no boundaries. The very thing my people despised and craved to kill. I would be like granite with extraordinary abilities but I would have absolutely no humanity, trapped in my own blistering thirst.

These thoughts seemed to make the burning that much worse. It hurt me emotionally serving the physical burning turning me into a vampire. I wanted to die so this wouldn't be happening. So I wouldn't turn into a murderer. So I wouldn't live forever as the thing I loathed most. It would be a long eternity if I didn't find a way to kill myself before I could live that long.

The burning raged on for perpetuity from my perception. It never declined in strength, it never cooled. It never showed limitation. I felt hands holding me down to keep me from writhing. My heart beat got faster and faster until it was like a hummingbird's heart. I could hear there even breathing. I could smell their sweet scent. Four people were with me. They never talked except for only once.

"Chelsea, love, would you use your gift to sway her it seems her time is coming to an end," Aro said.

"Yes, master," She murmured. I felt it then. The strong unquestionable urge to help and protect the people who turned me. It knocked the breath away from me. I couldn't fight it. I wanted to do it I wanted to serve them in any way I can. In the back of my mind I recognized this as her gift. She was controlling me, but the urge was unbearable. I wouldn't, couldn't fight it. The urge weaved with the fire making it almost unbearable.

The pain faded then but gradually. I wanted it to end swiftly so I could care for them. I trembled for it to hurry. But, with the fire retreating from my limbs it retreated to my heart burning it hotter. It was so unbearable and unquestionable like the urge to protect. My body vaulted and fought against the fire. With a final incomprehensible surge my heart stuttered to a stop as did the breathing in the room. The pain was finally gone but it's absence was hard to understand even with the new room in my head.

I felt the urge more powerful than before because it took place of the fire and opened my eyes to look up into my master's eyes.


End file.
